¡Feliz Navidad!
by elianna.cullen
Summary: La época navideña ya está aquí, y nuestros personajes favoritos tienen su propia manera de celebrar. Viñetas de Navidad de los Cullen. Sólo serán algunas.
1. Una peculiar manera de celebrar

Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer (aunque debería robárselos por no seguir escribiendo Midnight Sun). La historia es mia, o algo así. Escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero basada un poco en los tiempos que ella establece en su historia, y en esta temporada navideña.

De entrada les deseo una Feliz Navidad.

Espero que les guste esta primera viñeta de las dos o tres que escribiré antes de Navidad.

------

**UNA PECULIAR MANERA DE CELEBRAR  
**

_**Edward POV**_

Hacia menos de tres meses que Carlisle me había transformado, salvándome de la muerte. Los primeros días había permanecido conmigo, ayudándome a no salir detrás de cualquier humano que alcanzara a oler, y a controlar mis nuevas habilidades, incluida la fuerza y la capacidad de leer la mente. Luego regresó al hospital, trabajando todo el día, y sólo yendo de caza conmigo los fines de semana.

Por ello fue que me sorprendió verlo un miércoles por la mañana, muy atareado, buscando cajas en el sótano y el ático, y acarreándolas a la sala y biblioteca. Intenté leer su mente, pero estaba pensando en cómo descifrar un mural griego. Desde luego, no quería que supiera lo que pensaba.

-¿Te ayudo? –me ofrecí.

-Claro, Edward –contestó desde la sala. _"Sólo permíteme dejar estas cajas y nos vamos"_ pensó.

-¿Irnos? Aun no tengo tanta sed, la caza puede esperar.

Carlisle se rió, y se reunió conmigo en las escaleras.

-No vamos a cazar, Edward.

Me extrañé. Carlisle me mantenía lo mas escondido posible en la casa, para evitar cualquier accidente con los humanos.

-¿Entonces? –mostré mi confusión con mi expresión.

-Tú sólo acompáñame –le restó importancia con un gesto, y fuimos a ponernos un abrigo. No es que lo necesitáramos, pero por si acaso alguien nos veía, no tendríamos que dar explicaciones por aparecer en mangas de camisa en uno de los días mas helados de la estación.

Traté de sacar algo en limpio de la mente de Carlisle, tanto misterio me confundía, pero no tuve éxito. Ahora pensaba en los años que pasó con sus amigos en Italia. Solté un bufido de impaciencia. Él sonrió.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Afuera estaba nevado, todo estaba cubierto de blanco. Supongo que de haber querido, podríamos habernos camuflajeado en la nieve, ya que nuestra piel tenia el mismo tono níveo. Seguí a Carlisle por el bosque. Fue revigorizante el sentir el aire en el rostro, agitando mi ya de por si despeinado cabello. Finalmente, al llegar a una zona poblada de pinos, que desprendían un agradable olor, nos detuvimos.

-Esta bien, Edward –anunció Carlisle, paseándose entre ellos-. Escoge el que quieras.

-¿Perdón?

-Edward, escoge el pino que quieras, para llevarlo a casa y decorarlo –repitió con gesto condescendiente.

-¿Pino? ¿Decorar? -¿de qué hablaba Carlisle?

Carlisle me miró detenidamente, descubriendo en mi rostro que de verdad no comprendía.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Es Navidad, Edward. Necesitamos un árbol para la decoración –repuso al fin.

Me quedé helado. ¿Los vampiros celebran Navidad? –¡ops! Al parecer hablé en voz alta.

-Lo sé, parece algo absurdo –continuó diciéndome Carlisle, mientras seguía examinando los pinos-. Si no quieres acompañarme, esta bien. Pero me gusta celebrar esta festividad. Te he dicho que trato de mantener mi humanidad, o lo poco que queda de ella, aun en esta condición, y la celebración de la Navidad es uno de los aspectos que tengo arraigados desde mi niñez.

-No es eso, Carlisle –me aclaré la garganta-. Me gustaría celebrarla. A mi también me gusta, sólo que me pregunto cómo celebra Navidad alguien que no come pavo ni toma ponche.

Carlisle rió de nuevo, en su mente pude ver mi expresión confundida, y ni pude menos que reir yo también.

-Ya lo veras, Edward. Ahora, anda, escoge uno –con un gesto de la mano, señaló los mejores ejemplares de pino. Me decidí por uno de los que más le habían llamado la atención a mi mentor. Era un poco mas alto que nosotros, y muy ancho-. Buena elección.

Lo tomó del tronco, y con un suave tirón, lo sacó de tajo del suelo. Con cuidado cortó las raíces, hasta dejar el tronco libre.

-Vamos –llamó, y regresamos a casa.

Íbamos arrastrando el árbol, por lo que avanzamos un poco mas lento, por temor a maltratar nuestro árbol o a los otros. Ya en casa, nos dispusimos a trabajar. Pusimos unos villancicos en el tocadiscos para armonizar el ambiente navideño. Le colocamos una base al tronco del árbol, y lo colocamos en una esquina cercana a la chimenea, en la sala. Las cajas que Carlisle había acarreado en la mañana contenían los adornos y parte de la decoración. Había de todo un poco: listones antiguos, adornos de todos los países que había visitado Carlisle en los mas de 200 años que tenia de vida, y esferas bellamente elaboradas. Comenzamos a decorar la sala, aunque mas bien yo ponía los adornos dónde él me indicaba. Pronto el árbol quedó cubierto con las esferas y moños, las repisas decoradas, nuestras calcetas colgadas en la chimenea, y una gran corona inglesa en la puerta principal.

Cuando terminamos, la tarde ya estaba por caer, así que Carlisle encendió la chimenea, acercamos nuestros sofás al fuego, y me senté. Carlisle buscó unas cuantas cosas más, apagó el tocadiscos y tomó asiento.

-Bien, Edward, te mostraré cómo celebro la navidad –abrió un libro que se trajo de la biblioteca. Olía a viejo-. Me gusta leer "Cuento de Navidad". Ya me lo sé de memoria, pero aun así, cada Navidad tomo el libro del estante y lo leo. Siempre he estado solo, a excepción del tiempo que pasé con mis amigos los Vulturi, y usualmente lo leo en silencio. Sin embargo, hoy estas aquí, así que lo leeré en voz alta, y si así lo deseas, podrás ayudarme en algunos pasajes…

-Claro –asentí. Me llamaba la atención la lectura de este libro. A pesar de que estuvo en mi casa siempre, y que mamá se refería a él constantemente en esta época, yo nunca lo había leído. Sabia de qué era la historia, de qué trataba, pero yo nunca había tomado el libro en mis manos.

-Entonces, comienzo –se acomodó en el sofá, subiendo el tobillo izquierdo en la rodilla derecha, sosteniendo el libro a una distancia confortable, se aclaró la garganta, y empezó la lectura, con un marcado acento londinense, que a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado, dándole cierta calidez a la historia. Me relajé, y me sumergí en la historia.

Leí algunos pasajes, aunque la magia se rompía por mi acento americano, y así nos fuimos turnando hasta que la historia terminó.

Carlisle suspiró, satisfecho, al cerrar el libro.

-Magnifico –susurró mientras se arrellanó más en el sofá. _"Cómo me encanta esta historia"_ pensó.

-A mi también me gusta, y mas ahora que sé mejor de qué trata –comenté.

-Veras, es que yo me siento un tanto identificad con el personaje, con Mr. Scrooge.

Me reí, y él también.

-¿Qué acaso eres un avaro codicioso?

-No, no. Dios me libre de serlo. Una de las ventajas que poseo en esta condición –explicó-, es que puedo acumular dinero son tener que gastarlo, y poco a poco pierde importancia para mi. Pero me gusta guardarlo para cuando se llegue el caso, ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten. Me gusta ayudar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes identificado con Mr. Scrooge?

-Como leíste, a él lo visitan los espiritus de las Navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras, y es capaz de verlas por si mismo. Soy… somos –se corrigió- seres inmortales, y para nosotros es fácil recordar vívidamente nuestras navidades pasadas, ya sean de hace un año, décadas atrás, o en mi caso, siglos pasados; luego vivimos las Navidades presentes. Y en un futuro podremis vivir las Navidades venideras como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Para nosotros en tiempo no pasa, nosotros pasamos por el tiempo.

"En esa noche, Mr. Scrooge puede ver esas navidades, y darse cuenta de cómo ha sido, qué ha perdido, y qué puede perder. Nosotros vemos qué hemos sido, vemos qué hemos perdido, y no solamente lo nuestro, sino lo de las personas que nos rodean. Podrá decirse que la inmortalidad es una bendición, y en ciertos aspectos puede que lo sea, pero no es grato ver cómo todo se va perdiendo, ver cómo la humanidad de destruye poco a poco, y sobre todo, ver cómo las personas a las que llegas a estimar, mueren.

"Mr. Scrooge recibe esa oportunidad, y decide cambiar para bien. Nosotros hemos recibido la inmortalidad, y podemos escoger vivirla lo mejor posible, ayudando a quien podamos, y tratando de hacer un mejor lugar para los que vienen, ya que nosotros mismos veremos el resultado.

Me quedé impresionado. Carlisle de verdad que era sabio, y sensible. No era para nada como yo me imaginaba a las míticas criaturas de la oscuridad, y pensaba de una forma muy distinta a la que yo a veces hacia. Él tenia razón, como siempre, al pensar de esa forma, y en cierta manera, estaba agradecido de estar con él.

-Vaya… -pude decir al fin-, estoy asombrado.

Carlisle rió, divertido.

-Espero que algún día puedas verlo como yo lo veo, Edward.

-Trataré –repuse.

Me quedé cavilando en ello, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Sentí que Carlisle se levantó y salió de la estancia. No puse atención a su mente, pero oí por ahí algunos cantos en latín. Un rato después regresó, y se colocó de pie al lado mío. Levanté la mirada, y vi que traía un paquete en las manos.

Sonrió algo apenado.

-Edward, parte de la celebración de Navidad es entregar obsequios, y que es tu primera navidad conmigo, como mi "hermano", tengo un pequeño presente para ti –me extendió el paquete.

-No era necesario, Carlisle.

-Aun así, insisto.

Tomé el paquete y lo abrí. Era un elegante reloj de bolsillo, de manufactura suiza, de oro, junto con una cadena del mismo metal precioso.

-Gracias, Carlisle –lo miré.

-De nada, Edward. ¡Feliz Navidad! –sonrió, y tomó asiento de nuevo.

-----

Dejenme algunos reviews, y denme su opinión.

¡Saludos!


	2. Una sorpresa especial

**Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer (aunque debería robárselos por no seguir escribiendo Midnight Sun). La historia es mia, o algo así. Escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero basada un poco en los tiempos que ella establece en su historia, y en esta temporada navideña.**

Gracias a y a **Sofia Cullen** por sus reviews en la viñeta pasada. Chicas, les envio un afectuoso saludo. Y besos de nuestros vampiros favoritos.

------

**UNA SORPRESA ESPECIAL  
**

**_Esme POV_**

Era mi tercera navidad con Edward y Carlisle, luego de que este último me había rescatado de la morgue donde me habían puesto, creyéndome muerta, y me había transformado en una bella vampiresa. Bueno, era mi tercera Navidad con mi nueva familia, pero la primera sin Edward.

En febrero de este año se había ido de la casa, argumentando que estaba harto de tener que actuar como algo que no era, que ya estaba cansado de tener que refrenar su naturaleza, bebiendo animales en vez de saciar su sed con sangre humana. Nos dejó, y desde entonces no habíamos sabido de él. Carlisle y yo nos quedamos tristes, como dos padres abandonados por su hijo. Carlisle pensaba que él tenía la culpa, por no haber sabido manejarlo mejor, y yo... Yo estaba desconsolada. En alguna forma, yo consideraba a Edward como mi hijo, y su partida me había roto el corazón.

Esta Navidad sería triste. Ya nos habíamos sobrepuesto a su partida, pero una Navidad sin él sería demasiado para soportarlo con entereza. Carlisle notó mi cambio al llegarse diciembre, e intentó animarme. Agradecí sus esfuerzos, pero no fueron suficientes.

-Carlisle, te amo, y sé que lo estás haciendo con la mejor intención -le dije una semana antes de Navidad, cuando me trajo un ramo de orquídeas frescas, algo imposible, ya que esos últimos días había estado nevando terriblemente-, pero aún así estoy triste. La Navidad es para celebrarse en familia, y nuestra familia no está completa.

-Lo sé... -repuso, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello-, lo sé, querida. Yo también lo extraño.

Los días que siguieron, Carlisle intentó actuar lo más normal posible, atareado en el hospital, y realizando las donaciones de Navidad a orfanatos, asilos y hospitales, como me dijo que tenía por costumbre. Pero aún asi, noté que algo se traía en mente. Yo adorné la casa más por costumbre que por convicción. Sólo faltaba el árbol.

La mañana del día de Nochebuena, antes de que Carlisle se fuera al hospital, salimos por nuestro pino, y lo acomodó en la sala para que pudiera decorarlo.

-Esme, amor -me dijo antes de irse-, te tengo una sorpresa -sonrió-. Esta Navidad tendremos una visita especial.... Humanos, cariño, pero muy especiales. Sé que te alegrarás. Así que prepara dos habitaciones, y cocina algo delicioso, ¿si?

Por un momento pensé que podría ser Edward, pero cuando mencionó "humanos", mi alegría no fue tanta. Aunque una visita especial me llamaba la atención. Estaba encantada con la idea de tener que acompañantes en Navidad.

-Espero... -salí de mis pensamientos-, ¿cocinar? ¿Yo cómo voy a cocinar? La comida humana no me sabrá bien, no sabré cómo condimentarla, ni nada...

Carlisle rió, y su dulce risa me hizo suspirar un momento. Me acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Sé que lo harás bien, cariño. Aunque también puedes comprar la cena en el restaurante que quieras.

-Bien, lo intentaré -lo abracé-. Que tengas un buen día, amor. Espero ansiosa la sorpresa.

-Te encantará -me besó en la frente-. También espero que tengas un buen día. Te veo en la tarde -me besó en los labios, y se fue.

Decoré el árbol, ahora con un poco más de emoción, aunque de tanto en tanto, recordaba las navidades pasadas, cuando Edward me pasaba tal o cual esfera, me ayudaba a colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol.

Cuando terminé, me dispuse a preparar las alcobas, pensando en qué podría preparar para la cena. Fui a las tiendas a comprar un recetario y todo lo necesario para prepararla.

Toda la tarde la pasé en la cocina, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del recetario, y apoyándome un poco en mis débiles recuerdos de cuando era humana. Por fin, antes de que el reloj marcara las siete, había terminado la cena. Cuando el reloj tocó siete campanadas, escuché que Carlisle había entrado a la casa, seguido de al parecer dos personas mas. Percibí dos dulces efluvios. Salí de la cocina a recibirlos, y los ví.

Carlisle traía de las manos a dos pequeños: una dulce niña de rubios rizos, y un adorable niño castaño. Vestían humildemente, y se veían algo impresionados. Me dieron tanta ternura que me acerqué a ellos, y les hice unos cariños en las mejillas.

-Esme, amor, ellos son Harriet y John, del Hogar Infantil Saint Monique, y son nuestras vistas especiales de Navidad. Niños, ella es Esme, mi esposa -nos presentó amablemente mi esposo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora Esme -saludó Harriet, dando un paso hacia adelante, realizando una leve reverencia. Era muy dulce, y tendría unos seis o siete años-. Es usted muy linda, y su casa también.

-Para mi también es un placer conocerla -agregó John, saludando igualmente con una reverencia, como todo un caballerito. Tendría tal vez un año mas que Harriet. Sonreí, y me agaché pata besar a cada uno en la mejilla. Olían delicioso, en fin niños, y aunque el monstruo quiso salir, me contuve, ya que la idea de defraudar a mi esposo, asesinando a estos niños, era demasiado espantosa. Además, era Navidad, y me obligué a pensar que era mas importante el hecho de tenerlos con nosotros que el saciar mi sed.

-El placer es mio, niños. Ahora, denme sus abrigos, y pasaremos un momento a la sala -Harriet tuvo algo de problemas en sacarse su abrigo, asi que le ayudé. John le dio el suyo a Carlisle. Los guardamos en el closet y nos dirigimos a la sala. Los niños se pusieron a examinar el decorado, y se mostraron encantados con el gran árbol. Les serví un poco de ponche caliente, y Carlisle se disculpó un momento. Regresó con algunos juguetes.

-Falta un momento para la cena -explicó Carlisle-, así que pueden jugar un rato. Nosotros iremos a preparar la mesa -por un momento me imaginé a Carlisle como el padre de estos niños. La idea me hizo suspirar.

-Claro, doctor -asintió John.

-Tengan cuidado con el fuego de la chimenea -les dije antes de salir.

Carlisle me ayudó a poner la mesa, y a llevar las fuentes de comida de la cocina al comedor.

-Luce bien, querida -me felicitó-. Apuesto a que les gustará.

-Eso espero -repuse, algo preocupada.

Cuando estuvo listo, trajimos a los niños al comedor. Se sentaron, y Carlisle y yto servimos la comida, incluso en nuestros platos. Ya nos las ingeniaríamos para hacerla desaparecer. Nosotros también tomamos asiento, y nos cogimos de las manos con los niños.

-Harriet, John. Para nosotros, es costumbre en Navidad dar gracias antes de comer. ¿Quieren empezar o lo hago yo? -les comentó Carlisle.

-Yo deseo empezar -indicó Harriet. Cerró los ojos, y los demás la imitamos-. Dios, en esta noche, te damos gracias porque nos permites a mi y a John estar con el doctor Cullen y su bonita esposa, la señora Esme.

-Señor, también te agradezco por permitirnos estar aquí -continuó John-. Te pido que los bendigas, y que siempre sean igual de amables.

-Dios nuestro, te estamos agradecidos por la bendición de poder pasar una Navidad más, especialmente porque Harriet y John están con nosotros -la emoción me embargaba la voz-. Te pido que los cuides, y que los guardes hoy y siempre -_"y bendice a Edward esté donde esté"_.

-Señor, de nuevo, te agradezco la bendición de tener a Harriet y a John en nuestro hogar, y poder compartir esta Navidad con ellos. Gracias porque tenemos la bendición de poder ayudar a los que lo necesitan, y te pido que nos ayudes a hacerlo siempre. Por último, te ruego que bendigas a todos aquellos que de igual manera, celebran esta noche. Que sea una feliz navidad. Amén -finalizó Carlisle, y "comenzamos" a comer.

Al parecer a los niños les gustó mucho, ya que repitieron su porción, y comieron bastante postre. Carlisle y yo ocultamos comida lo más que pudimos, pero de tanto en tanto nos vimos obligados a ingerir bocado y fingir que era la cosa más apetitosa que probáramos.

Después de cenar, cantamos algunos villancicos, y recordé a Edward, ya que él era quien tocaba el piano. Carlisle tocó esta vez, y me obligué a cantar como si nada me pasara para que los niños no preguntaran. Al final se fueron a dormir, y Carlisle me pidió que lo acompañara a su consultorio por los obsequios.

-Gracias por traerlos, Carlisle -le dije en el camino de regreso-. No sabes cuánto me alegraste el día.

-Lo sé, Esme. Lo pude ver en tus ojos.

-Sólo falta que... -se me quebró la voz. Carlisle me pasó su brazo por los hombros.

-Si, cielo, yo también lo echo de menos.

-¿Cómo lograste que los niños vinieran a casa? -cambié el tema, tratando de no ponerme triste-. ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado?

-Desde hace una semana. Te vi tan triste cuando te di las orquídeas, que se me ocurrió. Así que fui a preguntar al orfanato, y me dijeron que era costumbre que las familias acomodadas se llevaran a un niño en Navidad, así que no fue difícil.

-Me alegro -reiteré.

Colocamos los obsequios debajo del árbol. Agregué al conjunto el obsequio que le había comprado a Carlisle. Y nos quedamos el resto de la noche frente a la chimenea, abrazados.

En la mañana, los niños bajaron a ver "lo que Santa Claus" les había dejado. Harriet recibió una preciosa muñeca europea, con cabello rubio igual al suyo, un vestido rosado, un juego de té, y un abrigo beige. John estaba encantado con un ejército de soldaditos de plomo, un traje de soldado inglés para jugar, un libro con las obras de Dickens, y un abrigo marrón. A Carlisle le regalé un nuevo maletín para sus instrumentos médicos, unos gemelos de oro con CC grabado, y un estuche de plumas italianas. Él me obsequió un collar de esmeraldas, y un hermoso vestido morado de seda.

Desayunamos, y se llegó la hora en que los niños debían regresar. Acompañé a Carlisle a llevarlos. Los ayudamos con sus cosas, y además les compramos unos caramelos. Nos veíamos como una familia, y la idea me entristeció. Yo no podría tener jamás un bebé. Carlisle se veía encantador con los niños; sería un estupendo padre, tan atento y paciente como el que más...

-Ya llegamos -la voz melodiosa de mi esposo me sacó de mis pensamientos-. Niños, fue un placer que nos acompañaran a Esme y a mi este día.

-Fue la mejor Navidad que he tenido -exclamó Harriet.

-Gracias, doctor Cullen, por invitarnos -agradeció John.

-Al contrario, gracias por aceptar -Carlisle se inclinó y abrazó a Harriet y a John.

-Muchas gracias, niños -yo también los abracé-. Que sigan teniendo una feliz navidad.

Nos despedimos, y le agradecimos a la directora del lugar.

Mi ánimo decayó considerablemente en el regreso a casa. Carlisle me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y caminamos sin prisa.

-Sobró bastante comida, cielo -le comenté.

-Creo que ya se a quien podemos dársela, cariño. En cuanto lleguemos, la empacamos y podemos llevársela -sugirió Carlisle. Era lo que me encantaba de él: su compasión y bondad infinita hacia los demás. Creo que en toda la historia no se encontraría a un hombre mejor que él, y eso que Carlisle no era siquiera humano.

-Claro amor.

Al llegar a casa percibí un efluvio familiar, pero mi mente me había gastado tantas veces la misma broma, que esta vez decidí no caer. Carlisle se dirigió al comedor a recoger la mesa, y yo fui a la sala por las tazas en que los niños habian tomado ponche.

Y entonces lo ví, de frente a la chimenea, y dándome la espalda.

Las tazas que traía se me cayeron de las manos, y se estrellaron en el piso, quebrándose. Me llevé las manos al pecho, y de haber podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.

Edward se giró hacia mi, dándole la espalda al fuego, y aunque sus ojos pude ver un brillante color escarlata, signo inequívoco de su dieta a base de humanos, no me importó en lo absoluto, y avancé hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, sollozando de emoción.

-Esme... mamá... lo siento -exclamó con voz ahogada.

-Calla, Edward.... Lo importante es que estás aqui -le susurré, despeinándole más el cabello.

-¡Edward! -exclamó gustoso Carlisle, acercándose a nosotros, y Edward me soltó para abrazarlo a él-. Edward, gracias a Dios que estás aquí -la voz de Carlisle estaba cargada de sentimiento.

-Siento haberme ido así... Siento haberlos hecho sufrir... En especial a ti, Esme -siguió disculpándose Edward-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdonen?

-Prometer que no te irás de nuevo -le pedí.

-Claro, mamá, claro -me besó en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, hijo -Carlisle le palmeó la espalda. No cabíamos de gusto en nosotros mismos.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Y díganme, ¿aún no han leído _"Cuento de Navidad"_?

-No, pero períteme ir por él -repuso Carlisle, y fue por el libro a la biblioteca.

-Gracias por volver, Edward -le dije una vez mas.

-Te quería sorprender, mamá, y desearte una Feliz Navidad.

-Contigo aquí, de verdad que es una Feliz Navidad -exclamé.

Carlisle regresó con el libro, y tomamos asiento en los sofás. Ahora, por fin la familia estaba completa en Navidad.

--------

Bien, espero que me cuenten que les pareció esta viñeta. Tenía la idea desde hace mucho, y en esta época me pareció perfecta.

Los veo en la siguiente......


	3. Obsequios

**Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer (aunque debería robárselos por no seguir escribiendo Midnight Sun). La historia es mia, o algo así. Escribo lo que se me ocurre, pero basada un poco en los tiempos que ella establece en su historia, y en esta temporada navideña.**

Esta viñeta es corta, lo siento. Pero siendo quienes son, supongo que esta bien. Muchas gracias a **VictoriaEverglott** por sus reviews. Y para todas aquellas que se pasan por aqui, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad.

----------

**OBSEQUIOS**

_**Jasper POV**_

Alice y yo llevábamos diez años juntos, hasta ahora los años más felices de mi existencia, y aunque buscábamos, todavía no encontrábamos a los Cullen, la familia vampiro que se alimentaban sólo de animales, a quienes nos uniríamos, según las visiones de Alice.

Mi pequeña dama, a quien amaba con todo mi ser, y yo nos encontrábamos en un nevado lugar de las afueras de New York, dentro de una cabaña abandonada en medio de la nada. Estábamos sentados delante del fuego que había encendido a petición de Alice en la chimenea. Alice estaba sentada, en medio de mis piernas, recostada en mi pecho, y yo la tenía aprisionada entre mis brazos.

Nos quedamos un largo tiempo observando cómo las llamas danzaban entre los troncos de encino, y cómo las flamas fluctuaban entre azul, naranja y rojo. Apreté más a Alice hacía mi, y de pronto sentí que se tensó. Supuse que estaba teniendo una visión.

-¿Qué ves, Alice? -le pregunté. Usualmente ella me decía lo que veía al momento, pero esta vez no respondió. Esperé un momento-.- ¿Alice? -le rocé la mejilla con mis labios, y se destensó. Oí su musical risa, y me acarició la mejilla con su pequeña mano.

-Jasper, ¡me desconcentraste! -exclamó, con fingida molestia. La conocía bastante bien para conocer todas sus expresiones y tonos de voz, y sabía que no estaba molesta.

-Lo siento, señorita. Pero dígame, ¿qué vio?

-Jasper, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? -preguntó, pegándose más a mi. Su pregunta me desconcertó. ¿Qué sentido tenía contar los días en una vida inmortal? Lo único importante para mí era ella, y lo demás me tenía sin cuidado.

-No, Alice. No tengo idea... Cuéntame de tu visión.

De nuevo escuché su risa melodiosa.

-Vi a los Cullen. Están en un estudio o sala, cantando alrededor de un piano. Edward está tocándolo, y se ven muy alegres. Esme y Carlisle están abrazados; Rosalie y Emmett se miran embelesados a los ojos, y él la tiene sujeta por la cintura; y Edward, a pesa de estar solo, toca alegremente. Están celebrando -me explicó.

-¿Celebrando? ¿Qué celebran, pequeña?

-Ay Jasper -giró su rostro y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla-. Hoy es Navidad. Los Cullen están cantando villancicos.

-Navidad... -repetí quedamente, y enterré mi rostro en el negro cabello de Alice.

-Si... ¿quieres que celebremos? -sugirió. La emoción la embargaba, y gracias a mi don de ser sensible a los sentimientos de los demás, pronto me encontré emocionado también.

-Pero no tenemos árbol de navidad, ni adornos... nada -me oía extraño, con voz emocionada, pero negándome a festejar-. Ni siquiera tenemos obsequios, Alice.

-Nos tenemos a nosotros, Jasper. Podemos celebrar sin necesidad de todo lo material. Podemos simplemente cantar, como ellos.

-Bueno, pero será necesario que me ayudes a recordar la letra de los villancicos...

-Está bien -accedió Alice, y comenzó a recitar la letra de algunos villancicos. Y cuando me sentí listo, entonamos un par de canciones, como un dúo experimentado de soprano y tenor. Fue divertido.

-Jasper -dijo Alice cuando terminamos de cantar-, yo tengo un obsequio para ti.

-¿Ah, si? -le besé el cabello.

-Si.... Yo soy tu obsequio de Navidad -anunció, y se volteó para abrazarme. Me reí un momento.

-Alice no cuenta -intenté sonar serio-. Se supone que los obsequios son algo que no tengo y tu me das. Sin embargo, tú has sido mía desde antes que te conociera.

Mi pequeña hizo un puchero. Se veía tan tierna y linda....

-Entonces, ¿qué te puedo obsequiar?

-Lo mismo que yo... -tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé repetidamente en los labios-. Estos besos no los tenias, pero ya te los di. Y de estos, te puedo dar todos los que quieras -la besé de nuevo, pero ahora en la nariz, en los párpados, en las mejillas, y en la frente.

-Basta -se rió-. Ahora me toca regalarte besos a ti -me besó por todo el rostro, impregnándome de su dulce aliento.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Jasper!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Alice!

-----------

Creo que esta es la última viñeta, pero si alcanzo a escribir la otra, la subiré mañana.

¡Saludos!


End file.
